The Mystical Falls
by PeaceWriterForever
Summary: Basically its a story about Dawson and his friends going to a scary island, Mystical Falls. But while they are on the island some surprising twists happen! So if you like ghosts and romance you should read! This is my first FanFiction so bare with me please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first FanFiction so hopefully it won't suck too badly. Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of its characters. Well I hope you enjoy and please tell what you thought! And tell me if I should continue.

"You turd nugget," Joey shot back quickly to Pacey.

"Ooo good one! Came up with that one yourself, did ya?" he snapped back just as quickly.

Joey and Pacey sat in Dawson's room bickering as they always did. Dawson's rolled his eyes as he watched them bicker like an old married couple. They were Dawson's best friends and he knew deep inside that they truly didn't hate each other.

"Ugh why do you have to be repulsive all the time!" Joey shouted with a disgusted look.

Pacey smiled and said "You know you love it!"

Joey rolled her eyes thinking that it would be insane to love someone as repulsive as Pacey. He was no Dawson. There wouldn't be a day in hell that she would even think that her and Pacey could have a relationship, much as go a day without calling each other every name in the book.

"Hey guys can you just chill for a minute, I think I found where we are going for spring break!" Dawson said excitedly.

"And where might that be Mr. Leery?" Pacey said only half listening.

"Well we are going on a trip to The Mystic Falls to get ideas for my next movie."

"The Mystic Falls, hey I've heard of that place, isn't it like haunted or something?" said Pacey.

"O great I am not going to a scary island that's haunted on my spring break, it's just not happening."Joey replied not being a fan of the whole ghost stuff.

Pacey smiled "Awe is someone scared of ghosts! Don't worry Joey I'll save you from the dead. They only bite a little at night. We can share a room and I will defend you from those scary ghosts! I will even protect you so aren't killed during the middle of the night!"

"Uggh you pervert! There is no way in hell that we will sleep in the same room!"

Pacey started laughing, "Ahh this will be a fun trip. When do we leave?"

Dawson smiled, "Tomorrow, so get out of my room and start packing, because it's going to be a long day tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here is the new chapter! Hope you like it!

**Joey's P.O.V:**

Ughh... I have to pack for a week and a couple days so I will have to have everything organized by shirts, pants, and possibly a skirt. I doubt I will wear it though. Skirts are for the pretty girls who are tall and skinny. That's defiantly not me. So all I have left to put in my suit case is my toiletries. Just as I was about to go into the bathroom, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw a smug Pacey.

"Pacey what on earth are you doing here?" I asked with an annoyed look.

"Ah the lovely B&B, this place never gets old."

"Pacey just tell me why you're here."

"Well Potter, I am here as your night and shining armor to whisk you away into the sunset."

O gezz here we go again Pacey always thinking he's all that. I let out a loud sarcastic laugh and retorted, "If you are my night and shining armor then I would rather be a cat lady!"

"Come on Joey you know you want some of this." Pacey gestured to his body with a smug look and stepped closer to Joey.

As he got closer our eyes locked and my heart started to beat a little faster. For some reason I couldn't look away. It felt as If we were in some kind of daze and it was paralyzing us. I saw Pacey come closer and just as our lips were about to meet Pacey's phone rang. Pacey and I both jumped slightly confused as to what just happened. I cant believe I almost just kissed Pacey! Uggh gross! No this can't be happening! I do not and will never like him!

Pacey hung up the phone and cleared his throat, "So umm you all packed I am supposed to drive you to the docking area."

I composed myself and said, "O uhh yea, I just thought Dawson was picking me up." I was kinda mad that Pacey was driving because I would have a much nicer time with Dawson. I thought maybe this trip could bring us closer and maybe he would realize that I was the girl for him.

Pacey brought me out of my thoughts as he said, "O he didn't tell you, Dawson invited Jack, his boyfriend Tony and Jen. He said he was picking them up and asked if I could come and get you."

Of he would invite Jen, how foolish of me to think other wise. I let out a breath, "Fine just give me a minute and I will be ready. You can wait in the kitchen if you want."

Pacey nodded as I let him in and ran up stairs to retrieve my things. A few moments later I was all packed and in the passenger seat as Pacey loaded my things. I heard the back of the truck shut and hear the driver side door open and see Pacey jump into the seat. As he starts the car, he looks at me and says, "So you ready to get this show on the road?" His smile was kinda cute and his eyes were just so deep. They just… Wait what the hell am i saying? Then I realized he was staring at me, "Ready as I will ever be." After that we started our way to the dock area where the rest of the gang was waiting for us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Joey's P.O.V:**

Pacey and I finally arrived at the dock from an abnormally comfortable ride. We get out and see the rest of the gang waiting by their car. I noticed that Dawson was too close for my comfort to Jen and he was smiling like an idiot. Whatever I already know I'm not good enough for the infamous Dawson Leery. I noticed Pacey glance at me and im guessing he saw the same thing. The thing that surprised me is that he look like sympathetic… ehh naww Pacey could give a crap about my feelings.

"Hey you two, you finally made it! Gezz what took you so long?" Dawson asked with a curious look.

"Ehh traffic wasn't so good." Pacey replied.

Before any one could say anything more, a tall, white bearded, boney looking man stepped in our little circle, "Are you all on the boat ride to The Mystical Falls?"

We all nodded at the same time as if we all felt like we had to reply. He gestured to the boat but as we reached it he grabbed a walking stick with strange engravings and blocked us from climbing in. Raising his stick to Dawson he said, "You all realize what happens over on that island?"

Jack finally spoke, "It's just an island that's haunted right?"

The old man looked shocked, "Haunted, dear boy it's more than that. There's a legend that tells this island was owned by three couples. Within the three couples there was an agreement of who owned the island. With much argument they decided to split the island into three parts. Each couple was given their own part of the island. A perfect plan that ended into deceit, lies, and ultimately death but people say that within the death of one of the couples a curse went across the island."

We all looked at each other kind of creped out I unconsciously moved closer to Pacey. This wasn't a good idea. Leave it to Dawson to find the most haunted place for his movie. This is just fucking great, im going to be stuck on an island and going to be scared out of my mind the whole time. And to think I will have to sleep there. Ughhh.

"I suggest we just stay home this spring break, there is no way that I'm going to die my junior year of high school on an island. Pacey drive me home." Joey said with sheer confidence that going on that island they will be getting a visit from the Grim Reaper.

"Awe come on Jo, where's your sense of adventure?" Dawson's eyes pleaded.

"Yea Joey, are you really going to back out on Dawson like this?" Jen said with a hint of what sounded like hope.

I looked over at Jack, Pacey and Toney, who all just raised their hands as if not even wanting to get in the middle.

I sighed, "Fine. But if I die I'm coming back and haunting all your asses!"

Dawson smiled wildly and grabbed me out of the blue an held me tight. Dawson held on longer than I expected and I could see Jen getting a little irritated. Whatever she'll get over it. We all forgot about the old man until he interjected, "Well don't say I didn't warn you."

The old man started to scare and we all felt a gust of wind blow through the air. Shivers went down every one's spine as we followed the old man the rest of the way to the boat and made our way to, The Mystical Falls.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey I just want to let you guys know that most of this story will be in Joey's P.O.V. I really like her character and think I can develop a story better by using her. I will try to get everybody's in at least once. Tell me if you would like otherwise. Suggestions are recommended and welcomed!

**Joey's P.O.V:**

The boat ride had a creepy feeling that sent a shiver down your spine. I couldn't stop shaking it was so cold and the waves would get so high that they would crash into the boat, almost flipping us over. We were all snuggling together keeping warm, except that even the little warmth our small circle would bring us, the waves threw us around and making Jack and Jen get motion sickness. I couldn't believe we are on this boat and pretty much could get thrown into the ice cold, disserted body of water, in the darkness and all because Dawson wanted to shoot his damn movie.

Currently, we all gave up trying to sit on the sets of the boat and just formed a circle on the wooden floor of the boat. The old man just kept quiet and steered us to our destination. I had a feeling that old man knew more than he was leading on but for some reason held back as if he wanted us to go to the island. This is all just crazy….

"Hey Joey you alright?" Jen said with a questionable look.

I turned to her confused, it's not like she really cares how I am so I'm not sure why she's asking. But apparently that look was enough for her because she added, "Look I know you might hate me, but I don't hate you so I was just trying to be nice."

"Uhh ok, I'm fine." I said back still not quite believing that she cares about my feelings, for all I know she could be trying to use me to get closer to Dawson. With that in my mind now, I can't help but feel pissed off that he has been paying more attention to Jen Lindley than me. I've known him longer, that should count for something.

"Potter what's got your panties in a knot? Am I turning you on too much by sitting next to you?"

"In your dreams Witter, because there's no way in hell I would ever be turned on by you." Except that one time before we left, but if he knew that I wouldn't hear the rest of it. That was just a fluke, it never happened.

"Well I still believe you're turned on by me but what else is making you turn all red and puffy….. Ahh wait does this have anything to do with Mr. Leery and Ms. Lindley?"

I turned away not being able to look at him because if I did he would get the conformation I wasn't ready to accept. Luckily before Pacey could try to ask more questions the old man had spoken.

"Well we have arrived to your destination, The Mystical Falls." He spoke as he hooks the rope up to a crooked, unsteady looking dock.

"Wow I felt like we would never get here it feels like forever since I've seen anything but water and darkness." Jack says as he and Tony are the first ones to step off the boat onto the unreliable dock. "Hey guys this dock isn't too bad." Jack says as we hear a snap and Jack and Tony go running off to the end of the dock.

"Well guess we will have to do this one at a time and slowly, so no one falls off the dock." Dawson says as he sets foot on the dock, it swaying a little, and a nervous Jen holds on tight to him making sure if she falls he's going with her.

I saw Pacey stepped off and thinking I would have to get off all by myself. Typical Dawson always helping the needy, clingy blonde girls. Retard. But to my surprise Pacey turns around and holds out his hand. It was kinda sweet actually. Wait what am I saying? I'm an independent woman.

"No Pacey I don't need your help I can get off the boat myself. " I was determined to get off by myself.

"Whatever, Ms. Independent, if you fall I won't catch you."

I rolled my eyes and Started to step off, I had my first foot on the dock and was about to bring my other foot down until SNAP! The whole end of the dock was going down, fast and hard. I was for sure going down with it into the icy cold water but just as quickly as the thought came hands were under my armpits pulling me up. I had looked up and Pacey's eyes were starring into mine. As he put me down I couldn't help but think of he would bother catching me. Pacey has been awfully nice, well at least nicer than usual.

"Don't get use to me saving you life Potter, you owe me one now." He said with a smug look.

I smiled a little and walked to the group as they all gathered around me.

"You okay Jo?" Dawson asked with shock in his eyes from the previous events.

"Yup."

"Uhh, guys where did the old man go?" Tony asked while holding Jack's hand.

"I could've sworn I just saw him." Jack added.

We all got a little freaked out as the old man didn't even say goodbye. Maybe he was too afraid to stay long, I mean he did say this place is cursed after all. As we all took a long silence trying to figure out in their minds about the old man, Dawson was the first to break the silence.

"Well we should just find a good spot and set up tents for the night so we can get a good night sleep and start our adventure tomorrow! O Pacey, Joey you guys don't mind sharing a tent right?" Dawson said looking at us.

"WHAT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Pacey's P.O.V:

I can't believe I'm going to have to share a one person tent with Joey. This just isn't my freaking day… I'm mean we are arch nemesis, getting that close to Joey would just be weird. Although she does have a nice body, I bet she looks cute when she wakes up with bed head in the morning. Awe shit. What the hell am I saying? I just need to go to bed before I start thinking I could actually like Potter.

"Pace I swear if you even touch me during the night I will seriously kick your ass out of the tent."

"Okay Ms. Bossy, try not to stare because I don't care what you say im sleeping shirtless. Your not taking that away from me!"

"Wait; uhh umm you are sleeping shirtless." Jo said what sounded nervous and what is that a blush! When does Joey Potter blush at something me, Pacey Witter says? Ehh must be my imagination but whatever I really just need to get some sleep.

"Why Potter is that a problem for you? Gunna have sexy dreams of me tonight shirtless or even without any clothes at all?"

Joey blushes, "In your dreams Witter. Now let's just go to bed."

So now we are in the tent trying to get comfortable but Jo keeps pushing me to the side of the tent. "Jezz Woman quit kicking me you have your whole freakin side!"

"Well Witter if you weren't so fat maybe I would have more room to breathe!"

I snorted, "Ouch, that wounded me!"

"O you big baby you will get over it."

"No I really don't think I will. I think you need to do something for your rude comments, Ms Cynical."

"O do you really, well is kicking you out going to help with your hurt ego? Hmm cause i'm this close to "

Before Joey could finish her sentence we both heard a loud high pitch scream. It was the kind of scream that sent chills down your back and you know that there's something very wrong for that scream to come out. Joey and I share a look and we slowly walk out the tent. I go out fist and keep Joey close behind. We walk around the forest until a few yards a away there look to be a figure standing by an old Willow tree. Surprisingly Joey grabs my hand as we grow closer to where the figure is standing. As we grow closer Joey and I jump back and both shout the same thing simultaneously.

"O MY GOD!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Pacey's P.O.V:**

I go out fist and keep Joey close behind. We walk around the forest and we saw a figure standing by an old Willow tree. Surprisingly Joey grabs my hand as we grow closer to where the figure is standing. As we grow closer Joey and I jump back and both shout the same thing simultaneously.

"O MY GOD!"

**Dawson's P.O.V:**

Jen is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Yes, she is a woman. I still can't believe that she's in my arms right now. I look down and see her perfect blonde hair cascade down her face as she sleeps soundlessly. No other girl could compare to the perfection of Jen's magnificent body. The way her body is shaped and she has all the right curves to turn a boy on. And that's the thing, I'm just a boy and she's a woman. How can a boy like me who's never had sex turn on a beautiful sexy goddess like Jen? If only….

"Ahhhhhhhh" A scream cut me off mid thought and I felt Jen jolt out of bed. The scream was so horrible you just felt like you needed to comfort the person it came from. I felt Jen shake and I put my arm around her as some sort of protection.

Jen looked at me frightened, "What the hell was that?" She always looked so damn cute when she got scared or angry.

"I have no idea, but it sounded like someone was in trouble let's go see."

"Umm… alright but if I die your coming down with me!"

We cut through part of the woods; the floor was covered in vines and roots while above hanging everywhere possible there were spider webs. I felt like I had a million spiders crawling on me and felt so clumsy because every time I would walk a branch would pop out of nowhere almost sending me head first to the ground.

"Ah what's with all these shitty spider webs? Like really and why the hell do they need to be so damn sticky? Can't we just forget about it and go back to sleep?"

"I don't know but just bare through it I need to know whose scream that was."

We walked for about a half an hour more and saw this massive oak tree. We heard talking and walked towards it. As we rounded the tree we couldn't believe our eyes. It couldn't be why, why would someone do this!

"GRAMS!" I heard Jen shrieked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack's P.O.V:**

"Tony I don't think I could survive this trip without you. Thanks for coming man."

"Hey no problem, I mean I love ghosts and all the supernatural, creepy in the dark kind of things."

"Well at least one of us does because I don't believe in ghosts."

"Buff McPhee is scared of some ghosts, who would've thought."

"Excuse me I never said I was scared of them, I just don't believe there are such things as ghosts or spirits. It all seems like hocus pocus shit to me."

"Nice try Jack, it's okay I wont make fun of you for being afraid off ghosts. I mean let's face it anyone who says their a nonbeliever is because their actually deep down scared to shit about it."

"What that is so…"

I looked at Tony about to ask him why he looked so horrified but instead followed the direction of where his finger was pointing. I couldn't believe my eyes, I am seriously about to burst into tears. I saw the rest of the group standing there mortified and then finally I laid eyes on Jen. She was crouched on the floor balling her eyes out while Dawson tried to comfort her. Let's just say he wasn't doing a very good job. Tony and I ran over to the group scared shitless out of our minds to what the hell was going on. As we got there they all turned and looked at us and Jen looked up and ran right into my arms. I tried to comfort her but in this situation I don't even know how to think.

"Why, w-h-a-t, who did this?" I spit out almost crying as much as Jen.

Everyone was so angry, confused, and just flat out exhausted.

"I have no idea, Jo and I heard a scream and came looking and we found her hanging from that big oak tree. I have no idea what's going on man. I feel like we shouldn't have come here if shit like this happens and we've only been here for a few hours." Pacey said while running his hands through his hair and holding Joey closer to him.

Jen let go of me and started walking toward Grams. She looked determind and slowly creeped up to the hanging body.

"Jen what are you doing?" Dawson asked with confusion and nervousness.

Jen looked over to us and started to reach her hand toward the neck of the body. Her hand were shaking as she crept her hand closer and closer.

"Jen no you don't need to feel Grams like that just step back." Joey yelled to Jen while she had a hard grip on Pacey scared to death herself.

Jen kept ignoring everyone's pleas and finally placed her hand on the neck of Grams.

**Jen's P.O.V:**

I just had to feel her; I just had to see if she was really dead. I just had a bad feeling and I couldn't stop myself from going and at least touching her. I was so scared I couldn't control the shaking in my hands as I reached my hand closer and closer to her neck. As I grew closer it was like even more important to feel her neck. I finally started to put my hand on her neck. It was dead quiet for a moment and then all the sudden these demon eyes opened and grabbed me and started screaming.

**No One's P.O.V:**

The gang all woke outside by the big oak tree shaking and just drenched in sweat. They looked at each other and said,

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
